Baymax es genial
by Javichu
Summary: Baymax es genial mi querida humana promedio, y se que desearías tener uno. Es una lastima que sea edición limitada y tu te tengas que conformar a vivir en el sufrimiento. [One-Shot]


_Big Hero 6 no me pertenece._

 _Tampoco Baymax..._

* * *

 **Baymax es Genial**

 **#1**

Dime humano promedio, ¿Que es la tortura que todas las mujeres comparten, y nadie se puede salvar?

De seguro pensante muchas cosas, pero puedo apostar que por tu mente paso esa rara palabra que no todos gustan de decir, esa que consigo trae días de sufrimiento, agonía, extraños antojos dependiendo de la persona, y sin lugar a dudas un humor más gruñón de lo normal.

—Están monstruando. —Fred asintió para sí mismo.

—Lento proceso, muy doloroso según escuche, en el que se convierten en demonios. Es horrible. —Le siguió Wasabi con los brazos cruzados en el pecho.

Si humano promedio, sé que ahora sabes de que hablo.

Hiro les miro con una ceja alzada, y cierta cara de extrañeza. Comprendió, claro que sí, pero...Eww.

Por alguna razón se sentía incómodo, y no tenía muchas ganas de mirar directamente ni a Honey ni a GoGo.

—Pobres. —Torció el gesto Wasabi.

—Pobres nosotros. —Hizo un puchero el castaño.

— ¿Porque nosotros? —Pregunto Hamada.

Y mi querido humano, si eres mujer, has pasado por esta situación, así que solo recuerda esa vez donde no tomates remedios en el peor día, solo piensa eso, solo eso. Si eres hombre, ¿Recuerdas cuando te golpearon bien fuerte en las partes? Bien, piensa en ese dolor por un buen rato en la parte baja del estómago.

—¡Fred! —Rugió Honey caminado con grandes pasos hacia el.

Si, Honey.

—¡Juro que fue sin querer! —El tipo no era tan idiota, corrió, corrió como condenado, siendo seguido por una malhumorada Honey.

Si, Honey.

—Eso...No es normal. —Opino el menor.

—¿Tú crees? Mira esto. —El afroamericano estiro sus brazos, se preparó mentalmente. —Hey GoGo, escuche que van a dejar de invertir fondos en tu proyecto.

—Bien.

La pequeña chica sentada en su habitual lugar miraba el horizonte. Y bueno, Gogo siempre era así, ¿Cuál era la diferencia? Una simple, su cara de indiferencia no está, incluso había una casi de...pena.

Hiro ya tenía miedo.

—Nunca las había visto así...

—Pasa pocas veces en las que ambas comienzan a convertirse en monstruos al mismo tiempo, pasan más desapercibidas otras veces, pero creo que GoGo no tenía sus remedios, y Honey no gusta de tomar, así que...

El horror mis queridos humanos, el horror.

Aunque aun así, hay una pequeña luz de esperanza en el oscuro camino de la vida de estas dos mujeres.

¿Cuál es? ¿Cómo se llama? ¡¿Dónde se compra?!

Es un robot, pero muy dulce, suave, perfecto para abrazar. Su nombre es Baymax, muy cool también, ¿No? Y es una lástima pero tu humana no puedes tener uno, es edición limitada, tu sigue viviendo en sufrimiento.

Un conocido sonido es escucho a sus espaldas cuando Gogó soltó un gemido o algo parecido mientras apoyaba su cabeza en la mesa, y una desaminada (Y muy gruñona) Honey entraba arrastrando los pies (Seguida por un golpeado Fred).

—Hola mi nombre es Baymax y soy tu asistente médico personal, ¿del 1 al 10 como describirías tu dolor?

—Mil. —Gruño Honey.

Si, Honey.

Él ladeo la cabeza, comenzó a hacer un escáner, de ambas mujeres, después llego a un resultado a los segundos.

Primero miro a las pequeña, por quien sus sensores se activaron.

—Diagnostico encontrado. Sufres menstruación. Conocido como el sangrado que las mujeres y algunos mamíferos tienen, cuando el óvulo que fue expulsado-

—No tienes por qué explicarlo, Baymax. —En serio, para Hiro eso era…Eww.

Nuevamente le miro ladeando la cabeza, y volvió su atención a la mujer más pequeña.

—Aconsejaría tomar esto. —Una pequeña cosa salió del pecho de Baymax, que lo tomo y dejo en la mano de GoGo. —Y esto. —Otra cosa salió, era…¿Chocolate? —El chocolate te ayudará a relajar los músculos, además que es muy común que se tengan antojos.

Doctor Baymax para servir.

Ahora nuestro robot favorito miro a la rubia.

—Tu diagnóstico es el mismo, te aconsejaría tomar-

—No tiendo a usar remedios, no me sirven. —Honey dijo con cierta pesadez.

Baymax le miro.

—En ese caso puedes tomar un té con infusiones de hiervas, o té verde. —Comenzó a caminar hacia una mesa donde prendió un término.

Todos miraban en silencio como el hervidor sonaba cada vez más fuerte, luego casi sin moverse un sentimetro observaban como el robot torpemente preparaba un té.

Casi diez minutos después volvió con una taza en la mano.

—Esto aliviara tu dolor. —Le paso la taza. —Y esto. —Otro chocolate. —¿Han quedado satisfechas con mi trabajo?

—Eh, si… —GoGo, como quien no quiere la cosa, hablo, aunque sintiéndose jodidamente mejor.

—¡Si, Baymax, gracias! —Chillo Honey, sonriendo como siempre.

El robot simplemente se alejó y se desinflo.

—Eso fue… —Wasabi esta impactado.

—Genial. —Termino Hiro, viendo como ahora las mujeres parecían estar como en cualquier otro día, y no pareciendo recién salidas de The Walkind Dead.

Era asi mi querido humano promedio, Baymax es simplemente genial.

No hay más palabras.

—¡Eh, Baymax, también estoy menstruando! —Fred llamo. —Dame chocolate, ¡Me duelen los ovarios!

* * *

 _Seh, me encantaría tener un Baymax con despensa de chocolate eternos pero me conformo con el chocolate caliente de mi mami..._

 _¡Hey! Espero que les haya gustado esta rara idea de mi mente, que...No se, me pareció graciosa, y me inspire en muchas cosas que pasan con mis amigos, creo que a nosotros nos falta el puro Baymax, todo lo otro pasa xD_

 _Saludos ;)_


End file.
